


Communication

by AnxiousBich



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Rimming, Use of Superspeed During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBich/pseuds/AnxiousBich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever wanted to do butt stuff?” Bart asked bluntly.</p><p>“Hijo de puta!” Jaime yelped in pain when the knife slipped and cut his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I just wanted to write porn, a fic with Bart/Jaime, and a fic about a relationship with healthy communication, thus this fic was born!
> 
> This is a work in progress so the tags may change as it goes
> 
> I don't speak Spanish, so if I used a dialect of Spanish that is inconsistent with the one Jaime speaks and/or use of improper grammar/word choice, I'm really sorry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bart slid into the kitchen of Jaime’s small apartment in a blur of super speed, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. The older man quirked a brow in Bart’s direction without looking, focusing on chopping up a few vegetables for the stew his mother taught him a couple of years ago, he waited patiently for the speedster’s question.

“Have you ever wanted to do butt stuff?” Bart asked bluntly.

“Hijo de puta!” Jaime yelped in pain when the knife slipped and cut his finger. He grabbed his hand just below the cut and hissed, mentally keeping his Scarab from springing his armor. Bart gasped and grabbed Jaime’s wrist, grabbing at the paper towels nearby, and pressing it to the wound.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Bart apologized profusely, “I guess I coulda picked a better time to ask that.”

“The best time would have been not at all!” Jaime cried, face heating uncomfortably.

“But we’ve been together for two months and we’ve practically been dating since I was 17,” Bart pointed out, “and-“

“We haven’t been dating since you were 17!” Jaime cut the speedster off. “That would have been not cool,” he said firmly, then mumbled to himself, “plus tu abuelo sería mátame.” Bart frowned, growing slightly more serious, still holding the paper towel to Jaime’s cut.

“Jaime… do you not want to have sex with me?” Bart asked gently, attempting to appear supportive and trustworthy but struggling to hide his disappointment. Jaime tensed, whipping his head up to stare Bart in the eyes.

“Of course I want to!” Jaime replied quickly, looking mortified but unwilling to let Bart think he didn’t want him sexually. Bart’s expression easily melted into a shy grin, eyes lightly up, and a light flush on his pale skin.

“Really?” he asked, then broke the intimate moment with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle. Jaime instinctively rolled his eyes then began laughing, embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

“Yes, mentecato,” Jaime replied, gently tugging his hand, “I should go get a bandage so I can finish dinner.”

“Wait, so can we talk about this stuff?” Bart asked, keeping his hold on Jaime’s wrist.

“W-why do you want to so badly?” he asked, slightly out of curiosity, mostly stalling.

“Do you remember that girl I was dating when I was fifteen?”

Jaime appeared thrown, frowning in confusion, “Uh, yeah.”

“Well my gramps, grams, great-gramps, Nightwing, Black Canary, and Artemis all tried to give me the sex talk, and I’m sure plenty of teens dream about having that many people who care enough to give ‘the talk’, but a fourteen year old in their first relationship while totally crushing on their hot older best friend does not appreciate receiving awkward sex talks from their grandparents and a bunch of superheroes. It really gets a kid feeling the mode,” Bart explained rapidly, Jaime seemed to be struggling to keep up but years of practice helped. “But! The good thing is, that means they were… memorable. They were all talking about ‘consent consent consent’ and ‘condoms condoms condoms’ but Artemis was telling me about how her and… and Wally’s first time was not exactly good and that they kept thinking ‘well it’ll be better later’ and it wasn’t much better because they didn’t know a thing about what the other person liked and they were both too embarrassed to complain so finally they sat down and had this crazy long three hour talk about what they like and don’t like and what they were willing to try and she said it was amazing and as much as I really didn’t want to know about any of that stuff, I think it’s something we should do too before we, you know, do the do. First times are awkward as it is, why not make it a little easier by having a clear picture of what the other person would like and it’s not like we don’t already know everything else about each other and I trust you with my life, so this is just one more thing I trust you with.”

Jaime squinted in bemusement, listening while the Scarab translated the parts of Bart’s fast paced speech that he couldn’t catch himself. His expression softened when the conclusion to Bart’s story registered. He gave Bart a soft smile, covering the auburn haired boy’s hand that was still clutching his injured one. “Okay,” Jaime breathed out, “We can talk during dinner.” Bart grinned brightly, the air moved in a flash of color while Bart ran to grab a bandage and was back, putting the bandage on, and kissing it affectionately before Jaime even had time to blink.

Jaime snorted, shaking his head at Bart’s behavior. He grabbed Bart’s head roughly, causing the boy to yelp, leaning down and pressing an exaggerated kiss to his forehead before releasing him and turning back to the veggies he was chopping. Bart stumbled, looking dazed. “Now go set the table,” Jaime commanded. Bart covered his racing heart with his hand, eyes sparkling, and smiling dopily, looking completely awestruck. He ran around the kitchen, nearly tripping while trying to set the table.

“I’m okay!” Bart yelled and finished setting the table.

Jaime kept his back turned, hiding a wide grin

*-*  


It was nearly 8:30pm, their empty bowls resting in the middle of the table while Bart kept his feet propped up on Jaime’s lap. They’ve been talking two straight hours about nothing but sex and it was… strange to say the least. At first there was long drawn out silences, embarrassment, tension fueled stares, and halted forced speech, but now Jaime never imagined he could feel so relaxed having a conversation that revolved around putting all his sexual kinks out in the open. The silences that passed between them were not awkward but were instead thoughtful while the two thought of new questions or personal information they could give so that they could cover all their bases. 

They even discussed getting tested when Bart mentioned being interested in trying stuff sans condom, even though the two had such little experience. Bart had made out a few times and Jaime had had an awkward sexual encounter at a senior party that Jaime doesn’t really count, but they were in agreement that they’d feel more comfortable having it on paper. Jaime thought that this whole thing would make the sizzle somehow diminish if the ‘mystery’ was gone, but instead he had never felt more affection and trust towards his friend. He massaged Bart’s ankle while he relaxed with his own socked feet resting on the empty kitchen chair.

“So why do you keep getting weird when we talk about butt stuff?” Bart asked bluntly, digging his big toe into Jaime’s thigh when Jaime immediately became tense again, “Seriously, Blue, you’re giving me a complex here. I’ve told you everything I can think of but you keep getting all tense and twitchy when we try to talk about. I thought that was just cause I sprung it on you earlier but apparently I just struck some weird cord. You know I won’t judge you, and if you have no interest in it, It’ll be a little disappointing, but I want you to be comfortable.”

Jaime pulled his feet from the chair and sat up, body rigid. Bart sat up, mirroring Jaime’s pose, but more concerned than frightened. The Hispanic jiggled his foot, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“It’s just… kinda embarrassing,” Jaime explained, red shading his dark cheeks.

Bart rambled, voice slowly becoming faster as he spoke, “Well we’ve said tons of embarrassing stuff tonight and I am like the king of embarrassment so I should know and you could never embarrass yourself with me, you know. Dang, I even told you about that one fantasy-“

“¡Maldición quiero que me folles!” Jaime cut him off, face flushed.

Bart appeared shocked but then frowned in confusion, “Uh.”

Jaime groaned and dropped his head onto the table, forehead pressed to the cheap surface. “I said I really want you to fuck me,” he repeated in English, voice bouncing way too loudly against the plastic table. He put his hands on the back of his head, resting his upper arms on the table to further hide his face. “It’s basically the only thing I think about now and it’s muy puto embarazosa,” he added, “I accepted my interest in guys a long time ago but it’s harder to forget all the homophobic bullshit I’ve internalized when I’m so… insaciable.” There was a long drawn out silence. Jaime tightened his elbows around his head, hoping if he tensed up enough, the floor might just open up and swallow him.

Bart moved slowly, scooting his chair right up beside Jaime’s. Every move he made was slow and gentle, giving Jaime ample time to move away if needed. It felt like an eternity for Bart before his arm was finally wrapped around the twenty one year old man’s shoulders. He leaned in, resting his forehead against the side of Jaime’s ear. 

Jaime felt a shiver run down his spine as Bart’s warm breath felt cold against his overheated ears. His body relaxed instantly and he slumped his weight against the slightly larger boy. When Jaime looks at his now boyfriend, he couldn’t help thinking of Bart when he’d first met him, weird and a little over familiar with a look of distrust and anger in his eyes when he thought no one was looking; he was so small back then. But now, with the speedster wrapped around him like a protective cocoon, he couldn’t ignore how much the boy had grown since then. His own growth seemed so insignificant in comparison, but in this moment he couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything but appreciative for it.

“Why would you feel embarrassed about something like that?” he asked in a whisper as if they were sharing secrets, pressing his nose affectionately to the tip of Jaime’s ear, “Our fantasies 100% match up, her-man-o.” Jaime couldn’t help snorting quietly against the table, the atrocious pronunciation feeling familiar and calming.

“I just felt like maybe I was… strange, or something,” Jaime replied, voice matching Bart’s whispered volume. He moved slowly, moving the arm closest to Bart off the table and stretched the other out over the table. He turned his head, dislodging Bart from his close position. He didn’t go far though, merely moving his head away an inch. He grinned at Jaime and rested his free arm on the table before leaning his chin on the back of it. Jaime couldn’t help smiling back.

“You’re not weird, Blue,” Bart replied, “Trust me, if you think you’re weird, if you could read my thoughts you’d probably backhand me.” Jaime kept his cheek pressed to the table and rolled his eyes. “No, seriously, the amount of inappropriate times I’ve thought about the Blue Beetle booty... It’s amazing the world hasn’t been destroyed because I get so distracted,” Bart said, expression purposely bland. Jaime groaned, covering his face before laughing openly. Bart grinned.

“Shut up, mi cielo,” Jaime said, moving his hand away from his face. Bart’s smile dropped, eyes darting over the older boy’s face reverently. He reached over and pushed a stray dark hair out of Jaime’s face. He’d been secretly thrilled when Jaime decided to grow out his hair, hoping for moments like this.

Bart placed his hand on the boy’s slightly prickly cheek, leaned in, and gave him a sweet awkwardly angled kiss. Jaime’s eyes closed just as Bart was already beginning to pull away. Jaime looked up at Bart through lidded eyes, slowly sitting up. Bart kept his thin arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, unwilling to have space between them. 

Jaime reached up and cupped Bart’s cheeks in his hands. Although Bart was taller and lankier than Jaime, and his jaw was sharp and strong, Jaime could still see the affects growing up in an apocalyptic world had on Bart; in the skinniness in his face and the narrow line of his waist. He leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss to Bart’s lips which the speedster returned readily. Bart put a hand on Jaime’s hips, moving his knees into the space between Jaime’s knees, attempting to be as close as he could while sitting.

Bart licked at the seam of Jaime’s lips. Jaime gave a moan of approval and parted his lips, moving his tongue smoothly against Bart’s with a small shiver and a moan. Bart groaned and forced himself to pull away. Jaime made a confused noise in the back of his throat, frowning.

“Shit, okay, listen, I have been hard as a rock basically since the moment you said the words ‘I want you to fuck me’ but I haven’t eaten in like an hour and I’m starving,” Bart said in a rush. Jaime gave Bart a flat look then shook his head and stood with a roll of his eyes. Bart drooped with guilt for ruining the moment. Jaime sighed and offered Bart his hand, “Come on, let’s go by the super market,” Jaime said, “I need to restock snacks and I’ll need to go grab a bunch of food with protein.”

Bart perked up and took Jaime’s hand and stood, but tilted his head curiously, “Why?”

“You’re gonna need a lot of protein if we don’t want you stopping every 15 minutes during to grab a snack,” Jaime said with a shrug, leading Bart to where their shoes were lined up and Jaime’s wallet and keys were sitting.

“During…?” Bart asked, pulling his shoes on while Jaime opened the apartment door.

Jaime stopped, turned around, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before heading out the door.

“Ugh! You can’t just do stuff like that!” Bart whined while Jaime closed and locked the door, “You’re ridiculous and you have no idea how much that turns me on.” Jaime’s laugh echoed through the empty hall as they walked towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! There will be actual doing the do in the next chapter! Please leave kudos, comments, and recs! :D
> 
> Spanish Translation*
> 
> Hijo de puto- Son of a bitch!
> 
> tu abuelo sería mátame - Your grandfather would kill me
> 
> Mentecato - Silly
> 
> Maldición quiero que me folles - I really want you to fuck me
> 
> Muy puto embarazosa - Really fucking embarrassing
> 
> Insaciable - Insatiable
> 
> Mi cielo- My heaven


	2. Why Put It Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well…,” Bart mumbled, sitting back on his legs, “I’ve always wanted to try giving you a massage.” Jaime shot Bart a bewildered look.
> 
> “You… want to give me a massage?” Jaime asked, a small bemused smile on his face. “I’d think you’d rather I gave you one.”
> 
> “It may or may not be a part of a certain fantasy revolving around my hands, your body, and oil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two dudes doing stuff together.
> 
> (I'm not very good at notes)

It’s been a week since their long sex talk and the two still haven’t gone past making out and heavy petting. A mix of nerves and hectic schedules has kept their pants firmly on while in each other’s presence. They had the necessary tools for what they wanted to do the first time and they had even talked it out again. 

But, regardless, Jaime noticed a definite shift in their relationship, something that hadn’t been there before. A feeling of comfort that replaced the anxiety he’d felt ever since he acknowledged his feelings for Bart. 

So why were they putting this off? They did have a busy schedule but they both knew that was just an excuse. The sexual tension was definitely still there, especially after a mission, when their adrenaline was pumping. They were both more than ready for it. So why?

“You and the Kid Flash are afraid that sexual intercourse will somehow damage your established relationship, Jaime Reyes,” Khaji Da commented mechanically.

“And let me guess, your recommended course of action is termination?” Jaime asked the scarab out loud with a laugh while he unlocked his apartment door. The scarab remained silent, almost sullen. “I know you can’t help it, but you really need to expand your options a little, hermano.”

“Jaime Reyes, there is an intruder in your home,” the voice in Jaime’s head spoke up, a hint of urgency in his voice, “Suggestion, activate blasters.”

“No,” Jaime thought, much more gentle than he once had been to the scarab, before Khaji Da and he developed a partnership. He moved slowly while he listened to movement within his apartment. “I can’t reveal my identity if it’s just a harmless thief. If it’s a big bad, we’ll suit up.”

“Understood,” the Scarab responded. Jaime felt comfort in the fact that the moment Khaji Da determined the threat, he could trust the alien tech to react appropriately, rather than irrationally.

Jaime took a deep breath and stepped into his apartment, slowly sliding his book bag off his shoulders, allowing himself more stealth. There was a loud rattle from within the kitchen and then a yelp.

“Jaime Reyes, the intruder is the Kid Flash,” Khaji Da spoke up, sounding less tense.

Jaime sighed, the tension leaving his body instantly, leaving him slightly drained. He locked his front door and wiped his hand down his face in exasperation, stepping into his kitchen.

“Bart, what are you…,” Jaime trailed off, staring at the smorgasbord of meats and nuts on the table that Bart was shoveling into his mouth. Bart looked up, a piece of deli meat turkey hanging out of his mouth. Jaime felt a flush immediately rise to his cheeks when he realized what this strange sight probably meant.

Bart quickly swallowed, washing the food down with water so he wouldn’t choke. He stood and opened his mouth to say something.

“You better wash your teeth,” Jaime blurted out, “I’m gonna go shower.”

“Uh,” Bart mumbled, heating rising to his own cheeks, “Kay.”

With that uncomfortable exchange over, Jaime turned and walked towards the bathroom, trying to calm his nerves. He closed the door and took a deep calming breath, 

“Jaime Reyes, your adrenaline production has increased rapidly,” Khaji Da declared clinically, “Suggested course of action-“ Jaime closed his eyes against the most likely violent suggestion, “-breathe deeply for 4 seconds then breathe out, take a shower, and think of other things.”

“Oh,” Jaime said in surprise, straightening up, “That was… not what I was expecting.”

“I have learned more than you might believe, Jaime Reyes,” the scarab responded. The voice in his head sounded just as flat as ever, but after years of having the scarab in his mind, he’s learned to pick up on all the subtle inflections in the alien tech’s voice, and he knew smugness when he heard it.

Jaime snorted, pulling his jacket and t-shirt off and over his head in one smooth motion, heading for the shower.

After a thorough shower spent talking to the scarab on his back, keeping his thoughts occupied, he dried, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and sat on his bed, waiting. He listened to Bart vigorously brushing his teeth in the bathroom he’d just vacated, clutching the damp fluffy towel he’d been using to dry his hair, nervous. In a blur of motion, Bart was standing in front of him in a pair of boxers and a thin white t-shirt. Jaime’s head whipped up in surprise at the sudden arrival.

“Wow,” Bart whispered, staring at the still damp Hispanic boy, eyes nearly vibrating out of his skull at the speed at which they were moving over Jaime’s body and face. Jaime flushed and self-consciously crossed his arms, letting his own eyes track over the speedster’s slightly defined arms and the long muscular runner’s legs. Bart did his own nervous squirming. Jaime cleared his throat.

“S-so, why today?” Jaime asked, rubbing the cold out of his bicep.

“Oh, uh, well,” Bart mumbled, blushing, “It’s fine if we don’t, but I just… I kinda figured… what are we waiting for? And the next thing I knew I was running here and vibrating through your door.” Jaime couldn’t help smiling, imagining Bart sitting in the middle of class, getting a thought in his head, and disappearing without another thought. “What! I thought if I stopped to think it through, I’d wimp out,” Bart explained quickly, flushing in embarrassment.

Jaime dropped his arms, relaxing in the wake of the usually confident man becoming embarrassed. He stood, dropping the damp towel to the floor and headed for his boyfriend. Bart tilted his head down, glancing up through his lashes. Jaime put his hands on Bart’s shoulders, massaging the tightness out of the muscle there before sliding his hands up Bart’s neck, letting his right hand rest there while his left cupped the auburn haired man’s cheek. He felt the shivers race down Bart’s spine, the goosebumps rising on his skin, and his pulse pounding faster than usual against his right palm.

Jaime grinned at the affect he was having on Bart. Bart suddenly jerked forward, slamming their mouths together. The two groaned in pain when their noses and teeth knocked together. Bart and Jaime covered their mouth and nose, aches radiating through their face. Bart looked mortified.

Jaime massaged his nose and began laughing a full belly laugh. He gripped his stomach, trying to stem the muscle aches that were developing. After a moment Bart began to follow suit, laughing along with him. Jaime gained control of his laughter long enough to reach over, pull Bart in close, and kiss him breathless, being careful not to knock their teeth or noses.

Bart was still giggling against Jaime’s mouth, but Jaime couldn’t stop grinning against Bart’s lips, so he couldn’t really judge. Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart’s middle, pulling the taller male close, and pressed his face against Bart’s throat, chuckling. Bart easily engulfed Jaime’s body in his long arms, pressing his face against Jaime’s damp head.

“God, I love you,” Bart breathed against Jaime’s scalp, breathing in the sweet smell of shampoo. Jaime felt his heart jump roughly against his chest. He pressed a kiss against the side of Bart’s long pale throat.

“I love you, too,” he said back, enjoying the security he felt. After a moment, he moved back, pulling Bart along with him. He sat on the edge of his queen sized bed and scooted back, pulling Bart by the hand gently. Bart followed along easily, crawling between Jaime’s legs carefully. Bart’s eyes stayed trained on Jaime’s lips, eyes half lidded. Jaime chuckled, feeling delight fill him at the new found power he apparently had over the speedster. He hooked his arms around Bart’s neck and pulled him in, kissing him slowly, teasing his fingers at the nape of Bart’s neck.

Bart hummed pleasantly and shifted to lean Jaime further back, only to pull away quickly when he heard a grunt of pain. Jaime hissed and reached behind himself, rubbing at the middle of his back. Bart frowned in concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Si, I’ve just been overworking myself with school, work, and the team,” Jaime explained, flinching and groaning as the knot continued pulling painfully. “The scarab can heal a stab wound in seconds but it’s not so good with injuries it deems none critical like papercuts and muscle aches.” Jaime watched the deeply concerned crease in Bart’s brow and felt guilt wash over him. “It’s no big deal, hermano.”

“Well…,” Bart mumbled, sitting back on his legs, “I’ve always wanted to try giving you a massage.” Jaime shot Bart a bewildered look.

“You… want to give me a massage?” Jaime asked, a small bemused smile on his face. “I’d think you’d rather I gave you one.”

“It may or may not be a part of a certain fantasy revolving around my hands, your body, and oil.”

Jaime snorted, but heat rushed to his face at the imagery. “A massage does sound pretty nice… I don’t have oil but I have some lotion Milagro gave me as a gift,” he replied, leaning over with a winch, digging through his overstuffed side table drawer and pulled out a pink bottle that gave off a sweet scent. Bart lifted a brow in response. Jaime huffed, “She said it was so I could ‘deal with the ashy elbow situation’” he explained, doing air quotes with his empty hand.

Bart shot Jaime a sly grin, “You have pink body lotion,” he sniggered. Jaime rolled his eyes and roughly pushed the bottle against Bart’s chest.

“Just give me the damn massage,” he grumbled, flipping onto his stomach, nearly kicking Bart in the face in the process. He tugged his favorite pillow close, tucked his arms around it, and pressed his face into the plush fabric, unaware of the affect the simple gesture had on his boyfriend.

Bart froze with the lotion in hand, eyes taking in the shift and play of Jaime’s strong back muscles and shoulder blades. He’d had a fixation on Jaime’s back ever since he’d met him. At first the fixation hadn’t been a positive one. Starting with a need to destroy the Blue Beetle, then to a need to save Jaime from the scarab and the Reach, and finally just a fixation on how ridiculously attractive it was.

Bart reached out slowly, hands shaking, and pressed his palm against the warm expanse of smooth skin on Jaime’s shoulder. The skin was hotter than the average person, something he’d known about Jaime for a long time now, but somehow it came as a pleasant shock.

“I’m, uh, gonna start now,” Bart warned, crawling over Jaime’s body until he could sit on the boy’s sweat pants covered legs.

“Go for it,” Jaime replied in favor of thinking about how much he enjoyed Bart’s weight pressing down on him and the warm feel of his hand. Bart popped the cap of the lotion, causing the flowery smell to become stronger. He poured a small amount on Jaime’s lower back, causing the man to shiver from the sudden cold.

Bart silently berated himself and the very visible tent in his boxers. Their interactions have been mostly innocent, besides the slightly heated kissing, but every touch and shiver and sigh from Jaime left him feeling over heated.

Bart reached down and began slowly spreading the lotion out with the palm of his hand, digging his palm in every couple of seconds, feeling Jaime’s body melt under his hands. As Jaime’s body became more and more relaxed, he began digging the heels of his palms in a little harder into knots he found, causing small gasps, grunts, moans, and sighs to slip, unbidden, from Jaime’s lips. Every single noise sent Bart’s blood racing.

Bart began to focus at the muscle ache that Jaime had been complaining of earlier, the area above the dip of his back. The speedster tempered down the urge to lick the indented skin and instead focused on the overly tensed muscles beneath his hands.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so quiet, mi cielo,” Jaime said quietly, much too calm and relaxed to speak louder, “I’ve heard you say more while asleep.”

“Just focusing,” Bart replied lamely, unable to think of a better excuse than ‘just trying to keep myself from rubbing myself all over you.’

“If you focused this hard on your essays you might just-“ Jaime’s teasing comment was cut short by an obscene moan as Bart worked out the massive kink in Jaime’s lower back. Jaime clutched the pillow close, biting his lip, and arching his back slightly as the six year old stress knot was worked loose. While Jaime was having a religious experience, Bart was having a mental breakdown. He shifted his hips subtly, attempting to keep Jaime from feeling the bulge that was now straining uncomfortably. He did not need Jaime knowing how accurate the description ‘fastest man alive’ really was.

“I have an idea you might like,” Bart blurted out. Like an idiot. He placed the heels of his palms against the same spot, but instead of kneading at the muscle there, he focused his speed on his hands, causing them to vibrate. Jaime gasped softly, melting into the bed with a hum of pleasure. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbled, squirming uncomfortably. Jaime just gave an unintelligible mumbled reply. Bart spent a good 10 minutes just moving his vibrating hands along Jaime’s back. He finally let his hands come to a stop, just resting his palms against Jaime’s now lotion smooth skin.

He moved his hand over the scarab, slightly hesitant. He glided the tips of his fingers over the metal and was shocked to find it was only slightly cooler than Jaime’s own skin, something closer to the average human body temperature.

“We can feel that, you know,” Jaime mumbled, sounding slightly more coherent now that Bart wasn’t melting his brain.

“Really?” Bart asked curiously, putting his palm flat over the blue beetle, causing Jaime to shiver lightly.

“Yeah,” Jaime said, not looking at all interested in moving yet. Bart bit his lip and slowly slid his hand back down Jaime’s back, skimming his fingers along the waist band of Jaime’s sweats. “Can feel that too,” Jaime teased, a slight tremor in his voice.

“Can I?” Bart asked softly, feeling slightly desperate to touch more. Jaime buried his face in his pillow and nodded.

“You know what I’m not comfortable with,” Jaime mumbled into the pillow.

“But I’m still gonna ask,” Bart replied firmly. Jaime simply nodded in reply.

Bart finally allow himself to skim the tips of his fingers over Jaime’s clothed ass, biting his lip with a groan when he cupped one cheek and squeezed, eliciting a small noise from Jaime that only urged Bart on. He gripped the other cheek, massaging them in his hand, and attempted to grind against the mattress as subtly as he could. Jaime covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to stem the embarrassing noise but couldn’t hide the wanton moan when Bart boldly pressed both thumbs against the seam of his sweat pants, pushing at the crease of his ass though his clothes.

His hips pressed back instinctively, sending another wave of embarrassment through him. Bart noticed the muscles he’d only just relaxed become tense again. He scooted forward and gently grinded his straining cock against the back of Jaime’s thigh, laying his cards out on the table in the wake of his boyfriend’s embarrassment.

Jaime’s head suddenly popped up from his pillow, whipping his head around to look at Bart as best he could. Bart shifted his hips away in embarrassment when he realized he may have overstepped. Jaime stared openly at the very obvious bulge Bart was sporting, eyes hooded at the physical evidence of how much Bart was enjoying this. Jaime not so subtly pressed his ass back encouragingly against Bart’s hands and hips.

Bart’s brows shot up at the suggestive move, mouth falling open in shock.

“You’ll catch flies, mi cielo,” Jaime teased in a husky voice. Bart shivered and surged forward, kissing Jaime as passionately as he could with the awkward angle, his body laid out over the older man’s back. Jaime kissed back enthusiastically, moaning and pressing his hips back while Bart grinded down against Jaime’s ass.

“Perfect,” Bart panted against Jaime’s lips, “You’re so so perfect.” Bart pressed his forehead to a spot behind Jaime’s ear when Jaime’s neck became too strained to stay turned to the side. He moaned and whispered a jumble of words that were almost too fast for even Bart himself to catch. Jaime grinded his hips back more insistently when he more so felt than heard the catch in Bart’s throat as Bart grew close.

Jaime shifted his upper body a bit to relieve some of the strain on his neck, allowing him to kiss at Bart’s cheeks and lips with greater ease. He whispered filthy things against the shell of Bart’s ear when the speedster became too tired to keep his head up, simply dropping it against Jaime’s naked shoulder and focusing on dry humping the crease of Jaime’s ass through their clothes.

“Estás tan cerca,” Jaime panted against Bart’s ear urgently reaching back to grip the man’s auburn locks tightly. Bart shivered at the smooth voice whispering words he didn’t understand against his ear, only able to moan in response.

Bart suddenly went tense, mouth falling open as his hips stuttered, a small gasp escaping him. Jaime pressed affectionate kisses against whatever part of Bart’s face and neck he could reach while he continued slowly gyrating his hips.

“Shit,” Bart whispered, body slumping against Jaime’s back, making a face at the wet spot in his boxers. He groaned and shoved his face against Jaime’s throat, “I finally get to touch the Blue Beetle Booty and I end up dry humping you without even getting you off.”

Jaime rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of Bart’s head since his face was hidden. “It’s not like that has to be your only attempt, although… if you don’t stop saying the words Blue Beetle Booty, it might be.”

“No can do, Blue,” Bart said, lifting his head and body up off of the other, “Just too damn fun to say.” Jaime turned over in order to stare defiantly into Bart’s eyes. The two were at a standoff. Jaime attempted to look completely serious about withholding sex but the glee in Bart’s eyes and the cocky smirk told him his poker face wasn’t working.

“Okay! Fine, I was bluffing,” Jaime huffed, letting his arms drop from his chest. Bart grinned childishly and leaned in to plant a kiss on Jaime’s lips while he slid a hand up Jaime’s hip.

“I don’t know if it’s really bluffing when these sweat pants are so loose they’re basically talking to me,” Bart replied, waggling his eye brows while his pinky stretched out suggestively towards the outline of Jaime’s erection. Jaime flushed in embarrassment. “Plus, I know you secretly love it.”

Jaime turned his head away with a huff, stubbornly ignoring this fact. Bart laughed and pepper Jaime’s face and neck with kisses at super speed until Jaime couldn’t help laughing and pushing at Bart’s shoulder. Bart kissed Jaime sweetly on the lips, Jaime kissed back, rearranging his legs and shifting his hips until he could press up against Bart’s leg with a moan. Bart hummed, smiling against Jaime’s lips while he stroked his hand up Jaime’s inner thigh teasingly, enjoying the frustrated groans the man beneath him made when he couldn’t get any friction.

Jaime pulled away from the kiss and stared Bart down flatly. Bart grinned slyly and finally stroked his fingers over Jaime’s rigid cock, causing Jaime to gasp. Bart shivered and bit his lip, cupping him through his sweats experimentally. Jaime gripped Bart’s shoulders and moaned, pressing his hips forward insistently.

Bart leaned down and began kissing and sucking at the dark line of Jaime’s throat, enjoying the thrill that tingled down his spine at the dark bruises that sprung to the surface. Bart glanced down Jaime’s body focusing on the heavy rise and fall of Jaime’s chest before locking onto the defined line of Jaime’s dick through the baggy fabric.

Bart pressed his lips to Jaime’s ear, “Can I try something?” he whispered hotly against the shell of his ear.

“Si, si, cualquier cosa,” Jaime whined, thrusting his hips forward.

Bart pressed his lips to Jaime’s throat before crawling down the man’s body. Jaime pushed himself up onto his elbows, feeling vulnerable without Bart’s body covering his own. Bart hovered his face over the line of Jaime’s dick, glancing up through his lashes and smirking. Jaime swallowed thickly.

Bart made sure to lock eyes with Jaime before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the defined shape before licking the fabric from base to tip. Jaime shivered and dropped his head back between his shoulders with a groan.

“You’re ridiculous, I swear,” Jaime groaned, hips twitching up.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Bart purred in response, playing his fingers over the waist band of Jaime’s pants, “Can I?”

Jaime reached down and gripped his pants, taking a nervous breath, before slowly shimmying them down. Bart’s mouth dropped open, watching more and more of Jaime’s skin being revealed until Jaime’s erection finally sprung free. Bart felt his mouth begin to water and he swallowed thickly so he wouldn’t begin to actually drool. Bart glanced up to find Jaime looking straight at the ceiling, tense and embarrassed, unable to watch Bart look at his naked body for the first time.

“And you call me ridiculous,” Bart groaned, pressing his forehead to Jaime’s thigh, running his index finger over the sharp line in the V of Jaime’s abdomen. Jaime shivered, curling his toes in anticipation, memorizing the feel of Bart’s warm breath on his cock. “Oh my god…,” Bart whispered suddenly. Jaime frowned glancing down to give Bart a worried luck, “I’m totally gonna get to put that in my mouth!” he exclaimed, eyes sparkling with determination.

“Dios mio,” Jaime groaned, palming his face roughly, laughing, nervousness deserting him at the sight of Bart pouting over his naked body, “You’re completely nuts.”

“What’s nuts about it!? Have you seen your dick?” Bart asked seriously, causing Jaime to flush all over.

“Shut up,” Jaime grumbled.

“Oh I intend to,” Bart replied immediately, shooting Jaime a sly look.

“You were totally waiting to use that,” Jaime accused.

“Oh yeah,” Bart agreed before ducking down and running the flat of his tongue along Jaime’s dick, following the same path he’d followed when he’d licked him through his sweats. Jaime cussed, hand jerking out to grab Bart’s hair, tugging it roughly, looking for something to ground himself. Bart felt arousal sing through his body, watching Jaime’s face closely. Bart gripped the base of Jaime’s cock, sliding his lips over the head before sucking it into his mouth. Bart hummed in delighted surprise at the taste and feeling of Jaime on his tongue. He slid his mouth down, sucking Jaime deeper into his throat, opening his throat as best he could.

Jaime was making unintelligible noises mixed with Spanish that Bart couldn’t understand, but was tingling on his skin like a physical touch. Bart bobbed his head up and down, spurred on by the rough tugging at his hair and the small tremors in Jaime’s legs. Bart groaned, reaching down to palm at his newly awakened erection, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness still present from his last orgasm.

Jaime pulled at Bart’s hair a little more consistently, attempting to get the speedster’s attention. “Mi cielo, I’m close,” he warned, hips twitching forward in a restrained fashion. Bart moaned, pressing the heel of his palm more roughly against his cock, sucking harder, while Jaime arched his back in pleasure, digging the heels of his feet into the bed. Bart made sure to watch Jaime’s face when he pulled out his trump card. The hand gripping the base began to slowly vibrate faster and faster.

Jaime gasped, gripping Bart’s hair with both hands, moaning loudly as his orgasm wracked his body. Bart moaned at the sudden taste on his tongue, swallowing it down quickly, rubbing himself at super speed. Bart groaned, grinding into his own hand while he sucked Jaime through his orgasm.

Jaime collapsed back against the bed, fingers going lax in Bart’s hair while he attempted to get his breath back. Bart pulled away, not even breathing heavily. He wiped his lips and grinned, taking in Jaime’s disheveled look, and nuzzled his nose gently against the man’s muscled thigh. He crawled up Jaime’s body, flopping onto his side beside his boyfriend. He scooted close, wrapping his arm around Jaime’s chest, pushing his face into the space between Jaime’s neck and shoulder.

“So… good?” Bart asked, grinning brightly, already well aware of the answer.

Jaime took a moment for his breath to even out before looking down at the speedster. “Did you really cum again?” Jaime asked bluntly.

Bart mouth fell open, gob smacked, surprised by the unexpected question. Bart flushed, “Yeah,” he replied, sounding more insecure than defensive.

“Dude, how short is your refractory period?” Jaime asked incredulously.

Bart shifted away from Jaime when he began to feel mocked, “Uh, I don’t really know… maybe a couple seconds?”

Jaime’s brow rose, before shooting Bart a dirty grin, “That’ll be useful,” Jaime pointed out, eyes sparkling with mirth and afterglow endorphins. Bart’s eyes widened. He reached forward and pulled Jaime close, wrapping himself around Bart like an octopus. Not exactly prime post sex cuddling position, especially with Bart’s officially disgusting boxers pressing into Bart’s crotch and Jaime’s thigh, but Jaime laughed and curled his fingers into Bart’s hair affectionately.

“I love you, I seriously love you,” Bart said, pressing kisses to Jaime’s face and forehead.

Jaime grinned. He knew it was cheesy, but he could only describe his insides as feeling like melted butter. Something Khaji Da did not let slip without a mocking comment. The two enjoyed their cuddling in silence for a few moments.

“This is great and all but your boxers are seriously gross and I’m starving,” Jaime told the speedster.

“You read my mind,” Bart groaned, shifting his hips in discomfort.

“Well you just ate everything in my kitchen a few minutes ago and I haven’t eaten anything since this morning so-,” Jaime stopped talking when he caught the horrified look on Bart’s face.

“You haven’t eaten in that long?” Bart asked, sounding disgusted.

“That’s pretty normal for me on school days, sometimes I just forget to eat and-.”

“That’s awful!” Bart blurted out and began sitting up, “I’m getting food for you. I’m getting it right now.” Bart disappeared, the shower turned on for barely a minute before Bart was back and wearing his jeans and a t-shirt. Jaime sat up, giving Bart an amused smirk.

“It’s not that big a deal,” Jaime reassured.

“No,” Bart said bluntly, holding up his finger, “Just no.” Bart pulled his wallet from Jaime’s bureau, “Be back in a flash,” he said and disappeared before reappearing a second later, glaring at Jaime seriously and pointing a stern finger at Jaime. “Don’t ever tell anyone I said that.”

Jaime’s laughter followed Bart as he sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, comment, and/or rec! :D
> 
> Spanish Translation*
> 
> Estás tan cerca- You're so close
> 
> cualquier cosa - anything


	3. World Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime had thought that if he and Bart had finally begun doing sexual things, it would get easier but it only became much much worse.

Jaime had thought that if he and Bart had finally begun doing sexual things, it would get easier but it only became much much worse. Jaime was jerking off to the thought of Bart’s hands and mouth more than once a day, something he hadn’t done even while going through puberty. He found himself getting distracted anytime they were in the same room, which was not convenient when you worked on a superhero team. More than once he fought down the urge to grab Bart in the middle of a boring briefing to pull him into a closet and rock his world.

And he knew it wasn’t one sided. Not after Bart ran head first into a pole while Jaime was flying ahead of him or the way Bart tapped his foot rapidly during briefings.

After the first time, they haven’t gotten the chance to do more with school work and superheroing getting in the way, so they took what they could get. The short periods they had to see each other between missions were often spent touching, even though it was mostly just an arm being thrown over a shoulder or holding hands while they waited for an update.

It was… difficult. But summer vacation was coming up and Jaime and Bart would have a month and a half off school until the second part of the summer semester started. They’d still have superhero stuff to deal with, but even supervillains seem to take some time off during the summer break. And Jaime was ready for as much touching, and fantasy fulfillment as he could get out of Bart and his own heightened stamina.

Jaime was practically vibrating out of his seat, asking Khaji Da once again what time it was. Bart promised he’d be at Jaime’s apartment with a sleepover bag by the time Jaime got home and he hated the waiting. He glanced down at the sticky note he’d found in his bag earlier that had been attached to a sandwich and a bag of chips that he hadn’t put in there. It was signed ‘-KF :)’, just like every other one he’d found in his bag the last two and a half weeks alongside different lunches. He fingered the edge of the note with a small smile before tucking it into the folder he’d been using to store them.

Jaime hopped up out of his seat the moment his professor dismissed the class, tampering down the urge to just leave his car behind, armor up, and fly home. He cursed loudly at the traffic he was forced to deal with, using all his will power to keep himself from driving radically.

When he finally arrived at his apartment, he pulled into park, and moved to get out only to give a decidedly unmanly yelp of fear when Bart was suddenly standing beside his car, looking at Jaime with a level of intensity that Jaime couldn’t really appreciate since his heart was about to pop out of his chest.

“Dios Mio, tu asustado la mierda fuera de me,” Jaime scolded, pulling his backpack roughly from the passenger seat and slammed the driver side door when he got out, “And I’m assuming you weren’t very discreet coming down here, I swear I’m going to have to move because of you.” Jaime looked at Bart in surprise when the younger man crowded him against the side of his car. Jaime’s pulse spiked, watching Bart’s glazed eyes lock onto his lips.

“The Kid Flash does not have malicious intent,” Khaji Da supplied unnecessarily.

“Yeah, I got that,” Jaime mumbled, dropping his backpack onto the concrete parking space, and reaching up to curl his fingers into the short hairs at the back of Bart’s neck, tugging gently. That was all Bart needed to lurch forward and capture Jaime’s lips.

Bart moaned contentedly, pressing his body closer. Jaime placed his free hand on Bart’s hip, shivering lightly when Bart pulled away. He found himself struggling to blink the fuzz out of his eyes. Bart grinned bright, pressing his forehead to Jaime’s.

“I thought I was gonna go crazy,” Bart sighed, running his fingers through Jaime’s hair.

Jaime laughed softly, “Well now we have lots of time,” Jaime pointed out.

“Then let’s go!” Bart said, grabbing Jaime’s hand excitedly. Jaime rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack and locked his car before allowing himself to be dragged away by the speedster. He unlocked the door, sighing in exasperation when the younger man was too impatient to wait and simply vibrated through the wall.

“A little over eager, mi cielo,” Jaime said, closing and locking the door behind him before immediately being pushed against it. “Is this going to be a new thing with you?” Jaime asked, tilting his head and lifting a brow.

Bart leaned in and planted a light kiss on Jaime’s throat, causing the Hispanic man to shiver pleasantly. “Maybe,” Bart admitted. “Is it bad?” Bart asked, moving back slightly to give Jaime some space.

Jaime rubbed his prickling chin in thought, thinking about being crowded against a hard surface with Bart pressed along his body. He thought about how if it was anyone else, he’d probably feel uncomfortable or claustrophobic with no escape route, but knowing it was Bart instead gave him a deep sense of comfort and security. Knowing Bart wouldn’t hurt him and knowing he’d be released the moment he asked.

“No, not bad,” Jaime finally concluded, smiling softly at Bart, taking Bart’s hand in his. “Jesus, you’ve made me muy suave,” Jaime huffed.

“Yes, very suave,” Bart pronounced with a very English accent grinning coyly.

“Not sw-av, sua-ve,” Jaime corrected with a roll of his eyes, pulling the man into the kitchen. Bart made a confused noise but followed willingly, “It means soft, you’ve made me soft,” Jaime clarified with a sigh. Bart grinned brightly, pressing up close to Jaime as the older man reached into the refrigerator to grab a drink.

“Ditto,” Bart replied, running his fingers over the tanned hand resting on the fridge handle. “Since the moment I met you,” Bart admitted, eyes going distant for a moment, Jaime looked at Bart over his shoulder in surprise. “I got here convinced you were just a spy for the Reach and even when I hated your guts for things you hadn’t done yet, I still found myself caring. I was so scared I was going to let it get in the way of what I had to do, but in the end, if it wasn’t for you, there wouldn’t even be an Earth.” Bart met Jaime’s eyes at the end of his small speech and Jaime released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “So, thank you.”

Jaime’s eyes ran over Bart’s face, trying to kick start his brain, “I-,” he breathed out, unable to find the words.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Bart reassured, “I didn’t really even mean to tell you all that.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I am absolutely going to jump your bones,” Jaime said softly, as if without his permission. Bart gave him a confused look, unaccustomed to that phrase. Jaime groaned and dragged Bart in, kissing him deeply, closing the fridge with his foot and put the drink down on the counter in one movement. Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime’s waist, pulling him close without question.

Jaime moaned, readily opening his mouth for Bart’s slick tongue. He moved backward, pulling Bart towards the bedroom, expertly avoiding the mess of his apartment. He pushed Bart back onto his bed, pulling his shirt over his head when they were forced to part and crawled over Bart’s body, and was immediately pulled into a passionate kiss. He pressed in close, running his hand up Bart’s hip and up his shirt, feeling over the speedster’s abs.

Bart moaned, pressing against the knee between his legs. “I think I understand now,” Bart mumbled against his lips. Jaime laughed, running his fingers over one of Bart’s nipples, causing him to hiss in surprise. Jaime laughed again, kissing at Bart’s throat.

“Oh yeah,” Bart groaned, hips jumping when Jaime bit down gently, “assertive definitely looks good on you, Blue.”

“Glad you like it,” Jaime replied, leaving a trail of hickeys where he could, enjoying how easy it was to leave bruises on the pale skin. Jaime hummed in thought and moved to Bart’s other side, biting and sucking along Bart’s neck in a pattern that Bart was too dazed to notice. Jaime pulled away, looking over his work and snorted. Bart gave Jaime a confused look but Jaime moved in to plant another kiss on Bart’s lips, grinding down slowly to distract the younger man.

Bart groaned and reached up, confidently gripping Jaime’s ass through his jeans. Jaime grunted in surprise, pulling away to shoot Bart a look that Bart simply smiled cheekily in response to. Jaime shivered, pressing back into Bart’s groping, flushing in embarrassment.

“It really is a travesty I haven’t seen the booty,” Bart stated.

“What a sad existence you lead,” Jaime snarked sarcastically in response, moaning softly when Bart slipped the tips of his fingers beneath Jaime’s jeans and boxers.

“Right?” he asked with a laugh. Jaime gave Bart a challenging look, sitting up and reaching for his jeans, causing Bart to stare in wonder, mind racing with a number of fantasies. Jaime simply undid the button of his jeans and slowly slid down his zipper, driving the speedster mad. Bart’s hips jumped up against Jaime’s ass, jostling the older man slightly. Jaime’s pupils dilated and his eyes became glazed.

Bart groaned and sat up, pulling Jaime into a deep kiss, sliding his hands over Jaime’s back before slipping his hands down, pushing the loose jeans and boxers further down, groaning when he finally got his first handful of Jaime’s naked ass. Jaime moaned, pulling at Bart’s shirt desperately. Bart pulled away and yanked at the shirt, groaning in frustration when he became tangled in the fabric. Jaime gasped when Bart began vibrating against him, attempting to vibrate through the shirt. He smacked Bart’s arm with a laugh, causing Bart to come to a stop.

“Hold on, I’ll get it off for you,” Jaime said, reaching up and gently detangling Bart from his shirt. He pushed the shirt up and out of Bart’s face before leaning in and planting a sweet kiss to his lips. Bart threw the shirt aside, wrapping his arms around Jaime’s hips, grinning against the kiss. Bart slid his hands up Jaime’s sides and ribs before rubbing his palms over his defined abs, causing Jaime to shiver and stifle a giggle when the ticklish spot on his ribs was touched. He could almost see Bart tucking that piece of information away in his head.

“I seriously don’t understand how you can have this much muscle,” Bart grumbled, a hint of bitterness in his voice, “you have armor that flies and shoots.”

“I also go to the gym three times a week and run 3 miles most mornings,” Jaime listed off.

“Gross,” Bart grimaced.

“You love running,” Jaime pointed out.

“Yeah but not for…,” Bart shuddered in disgust, “exercise.”

Jaime smirked and leaned back, putting his palms flat on the bed behind him, and leaning back, putting his body on display. His abs flexed and shifted, “It can be pretty worth it.”

“Holy shit,” Bart whispered, licking his lips at the sight, eyes zeroing on where Jaime’s pants and boxers were slipping dangerously low. Bart reached forward, tugging Jaime back towards him by his ass, pulling a laugh from Jaime who easily slipped his arms back around Bart’s neck.

Bart watched over Jaime’s shoulder, digging his thumbs into the other man’s ass cheeks, dipping his thumbs between them, and shivering at the heat there. Jaime gasped against Bart’s ear when he felt himself being spread, feeling exposed and hot. Bart hesitated a moment, swallowing thickly, before sliding the pad of his thumb against Jaime’s hole.

“Can I?” Bart whispered, pulling away to look at Jaime’s face. Jaime flushed and nodded, unable to look Bart in the eyes. He leaned towards his side table and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there, handing it to Bart.

Bart gave Jaime heated look, but resisted the urge to just go for it. “Are you sure?” Bart asked, moving his hands to instead stroke Jaime’s hips reassuringly, “Because you don’t have to.”

“I… I do,” Jaime replied, pressing a kiss to Bart’s forehead, “Um this isn’t exactly… the first time I’ve been touched there.”

Bart looked at Jaime in surprise, “I thought you hadn’t been with anyone before.”

Jaime groaned and dropped his head back in embarrassment. Instead of answering verbally, he lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers. Bart looked between Jaime’s face and the long digits and finally the slightly used lube bottle, understanding slowly dawning on him.

“Oooooh,” Bart breathed, then groaned and shoved his face against Jaime’s exposed throat and collar bone. “How could you tell me something like that? I swear you’re gonna make me lose my mind.”

“My devious plan all along,” Jaime mumbled, trying to defuse his embarrassment with humor.

“I should have known after the pole incident,” Bart grumbled.

Jaime lifted his head and glared, more defensive than embarrassed now, “You know that was your own fault, idiota” he replied, “I was told to lead the team, your eyes should have been on the goal.”

“Oh, they were,” Bart replied with a dirty grin. Jaime opened his mouth to give a retort but the air left him when there was suddenly a lubed middle finger pressing at his entrance. He shivered, little sparks of pleasure shooting through him as Bart’s finger began a low level vibration and the tip slipped in with surprising ease.

Jaime gripped Bart’s shoulders tightly, arching his back, and slowly pressing his hips down on to the gently vibrating finger.

“Fuck,” Bart groaned, once again looking over Jaime’s shoulder, struggling to figure out if he should focus on Jaime’s face or the way his finger was disappearing and reappearing. “How is it?” Bart hummed against Jaime’s ear, working his finger in a little faster.

Jaime panted against Bart’s ear, pressing his forehead against Bart’s head, “Good,” he moaned, “really good.”

“That’s… that’s good,” Bart panted back lamely. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Jaime groaned, shifting his hips up and down a little hard, and hiding his face in Bart’s throat.

“But you’re so perfect and you feel so good,” he whispered urgently. Bart groaned, pressing a second lubed finger beside the first, moving gently. Jaime’s hips stopped their shifting, waiting for the addition. Jaime gripped Bart’s hair roughly, dropping his head back with a moan as he was stretched further. Bart latched his teeth onto Jaime’s throat, hissing slightly as his jean zipper dug painfully into his erection. Jaime reached down, struggling to undo Bart’s pants one handed. He finally got them undone, pushing them down as best he could until Bart’s cock was finally released.

Bart sighed in relief, finally being released from his fabric prison, his relief making him forget that this was the first time Jaime was seeing him like this. Jaime looked down, biting his lip, and groaning.

“Wow,” Jaime mumbled, running his fingers over the dripping head gently. Bart gasp, thrusting his hips up while simultaneously shoving his fingers deeply into Jaime’s ass. He dropped his head back with a moan of pleasure, his first orgasm washing over him. Jaime bruised Bart’s shoulder where he was still gripping it, feeling his eyes nearly roll at the intense pleasure.

“Sorry,” Bart panted into Jaime’s collar bone, drawing his fingers back slowly, only for Jaime to sit back on the fingers, trapping them inside himself. “Jesus,” Bart groaned.

“Holy shit,” Jaime panted, staring down at Bart’s lap, “you’re still hard… how is that even possible?”

“I told you, very very short refractory period and apparently it’s just none existent with you,” Bart explained with a shrug. He gasped when Jaime wrapped his fingers around Bart’s base, rubbing his thumb over the tip and using the come on Bart’s stomach as lube.

“Now keep going,” Jaime whispered against the shell of Bart’s ear.

“I swear I’m going to buy you a present for this,” Bart groaned, vibrating both fingers as he moved them in and out. Jaime laughed softly. Bart grinned, loving the noise even now. Especially now. “Another?” Bart asked, leaving another hickey on Jaime’s pec.

Jaime moaned and nodded, pumping Bart’s cock faster. Bart groaned, thrusting up into Jaime’s palm. His third finger was already vibrating as it pressed in beside its predecessors. Jaime gasped, struggling to wrap his fingers around both his own dick and Bart’s.

Bart whined reaching down with his free hand and wrapping it around Jaime’s hand, gripping both of their cocks snuggly. Jaime pressed his forehead roughly to Bart’s, shifting his hips erratically. Bart pressed his fingers in as deep as they could go, stopping their thrusting but making them vibrate a little faster. Jaime once again gripped Bart’s hair with his free hand.

Jaime’s hips stilled, a drawn out moan of pleasure leaving him, his come coating his and Bart’s hands. Bart thrusted into the tight grip, spurred on by the rapid clenching and unclenching on his fingers, pushed into his second orgasm.

Bart allowed his fingers to still and slowly pulled them free while Jaime collapsed against Bart in exhaustion. Bart looked at his hands before deciding to wipe his cum covered hand one on the tissues from the tissue box next to the bed. Once semi clean, he reached up and stroked Jaime’s thick black hair gently.

“So,” Bart said, “shower?”

“In a minute,” Jaime mumbled sleepily against Bart’s neck. Bart laughed, burying his face in Jaime’s neck.

“Totally crash,” he agreed.

“If you keep touching my hair I’m gonna fall asleep and I have way too much lube in my butt for that to be a good idea,” Jaime mumbled against Bart’s throat, rubbing his nose against Bart’s shoulder. Bart snorted in an ugly fashion, laughing loudly. Bart scooted forward awkwardly until he was on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor. “Oh god, please don’t,” Jaime begged, tightening his arms and legs around Bart’s body.

“Yep!” Bart said with a grin, hooking his arms under Jaime’s thighs, lifted and stood at the same time. He grunted with the effort but determinedly straightened his back.

“If you drop me, I swear I will not let you anywhere near me ever again,” Jaime warned seriously, digging his fingers into Bart’s shoulders anxiously.

“The Kid Flash lacks the appropriate muscle mass to carry your weight, he will drop you, destroy him,” Khaji Da instructed.

“And we’re back to this,” Jaime grumbled, “I just had a mind blowing orgasm, the least you could do is chill out.”

“Mind blowing?” Bart asked smugly.

“Ugh, silencio, both of you,” Jaime grumbled. Jaime was surprised how easily Bart was carrying him to the bathroom. “What happened to no exercising?”

“Missions mean a lot of heavy lifting most days and Black Canary’s training is rough… I was bound to gain at least some muscle since I was 13,” Bart explained.

Bart let Jaime down once they reached the bathroom. Jaime wobbled a bit before kicking off his already half off pants and boxers. He leaned over and turned the shower on, struggling with the rusty handle for a moment before the hot water turned on. He turned around to find Bart staring at his nails nonchalantly. 

“I know you were staring,” Jaime said, pushing the curtain aside and stepping into the shower. Bart awkwardly fixed his pants, inching towards the door uncertainly. “Mi cielo,” Jaime called, getting Bart’s attention, “you didn’t drop me, y’know.”

Bart’s eyes sparkled and a millisecond later Bart was naked and under the spray beside him. Jaime laughed and shook his head, turning his back on Bart to reach for the shampoo. Bart took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Jaime’s waist, pressing close, and hooking his chin on Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime leaned back with a sigh, letting the warm water wash over them both.

Jaime turned in Bart’s arms. He pulled Bart’s head forward until his head was under the spray. He poured some shampoo into his hands before running them through Bart’s hair gently, lathering up the soft auburn hair.

“Mantener los ojos cerrados,” Jaime said sternly when Bart tried to open his eyes. Bart immediately shut them. Jaime continued massaging Bart’s scalp, then stopped suddenly. “Wait, did you just understand me?” Jaime asked with a frown.

“Oh, yeah, I-“

“Cerrados!” Jaime scolded, using his hand as shield, catching the line of soap that had been heading for Bart’s eye. 

“I’ve known you for five years and… you were really important to me, so I looked up some commonly used words and stuff,” Bart said, trying to keep shampoo out of his mouth. Jaime stared at Bart for a few long moments, not moving, just staring. “Blue?” Bart asked in concern. Jaime pulled Bart’s head forward so that he was under the water, rubbing the shampoo out of his hair. Bart pulled his head back once the shampoo was sufficiently cleared, giving Jaime a concerned look.

Jaime pushed Bart’s wet hair out his face, letting the water slick it back, exposing his whole face. Bart continued frowning, only growing more concerned by Jaime’s silence. “No one… no one has ever done something like that for me before,” Jaime explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Bart said in surprise. Jaime traced every inch of Bart’s face, cussing softly. “What?” Bart asked, touching at his face self-consciously, “Is there a bug on my face?!”

“No,” Jaime groaned, dropping his face into his palm, “it’s just you and your face.”

“My face?”

“Si, su cara es perfecto y me vuelven loco,” Jaime replied rapidly, too quick for Bart’s limited knowledge of Spanish to understand. Bart frowned in confusion, but didn’t push it. He reached for the shampoo bottle and switched positions with Jaime, beginning the lethargic process of massaging the shampoo into Jaime’s thick hair. “Te amo y quiero besar tu cara constantemente, que hace las cosas muy difíciles,” Jaime continued quickly, knowing Bart wouldn’t catch everything; he could remember his mother pulling the same thing when she was talking about something she didn’t want him to hear. “Me asusta mucho y no puedo detenerlo. Nunca pensé que podría sentir de esta manera y tengo miedo.”

Jaime went silent and let Bart continue his washing, letting Bart pull his head under the water. Bart broke the silence. “No ten-gus mi-e-do,” Bart said, butchering the pronunciation. Jaime looked up at Bart in surprise. “Te amo,” Bart added, the pronunciation rolling off his tongue nearly perfectly, as if he had practiced that phrase a lot in particular.

Jaime pressed his forehead to Bart’s, “You’re such an ass,” Jaime sighed.

Bart barked out a laugh, “Was it that bad?” he asked.

“No,” Jaime groaned, “It was fucking great and it bugs me.”

“Ha,” Bart laughed at the unintentional pun. Jaime rolled his eyes. He pulled away from Bart, the moment over for now. He lathered himself up, quickly cleaning away the drying come on his stomach and the lube on his thighs and ass. He ignored the eyes burning into him, relaxing only when Bart began lathering himself up. He stood under the water, eyes sliding over to Bart’s body without his say so.

“Oh come on,” Jaime groaned, Bart looked at him in surprise, “even your butt is perfect.”

Bart blushed and tried looking over his shoulder at his butt, turning in a circle like a puppy chasing its tail. “Really?” Bart asked with a sheepish grin. 

It was shapelier with indents on each cheek. Jaime bit lip, mulling something over, before finally pressing Bart against the tiled shower wall, fitting his body snuggly along Bart’s, and resting his hands on Bart’s thin hips. “Yeah,” he breathed against Bart’s ear. Bart shuddered, covering the hand on his right hip with his own. Jaime pressed his nose behind Bart’s ear, breathing hotly against it.

Bart gasped softly, hissing as his heated skin pressed against the chilly tiles, and pressed his hips back. “Is it really that good?” Bart breathed out with a smug smirk, feeling Jaime’s semi poking the back of his thigh.

“Uh-huh,” Jaime hummed against Bart’s ear, sliding his left hand between their bodies, giving Bart’s buttocks a gentle squeeze causing Bart to bite his lip and groan. “Is it okay?” he asked, gently scraping his teeth over Bart’s ear lobe.

Bart curled his fingers around the hand resting on his hip, dropping his head back onto Jaime’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he moaned.

Jaime groaned, sliding his right hand, along with Bart’s, up Bart’s body, feeling up the man’s wet chest slowly. Bart clenched his fingers tighter around Jaime’s hand, gasping when Jaime’s groping resulted in Jaime’s half hard dick slipping between his cheeks. Jaime cursed sharply in Spanish at the sudden sensation. Bart released Jaime’s hand to reach back and grip the older man’s hip, pulling him closer while simultaneously pushing his own hips back. Jaime groaned, feeling small sparks of pleasure shoot down his spine from the heat and friction.

Bart confidentially reached for the body wash and poured it a bit messily over his ass and Jaime’s cock, not wanting to take the time to think about it. Jaime took a step back, causing Bart to make a displeased noise, it was the complete opposite of his goal. Jaime reached forward with both hands and slowly lathered the dripping body wash over Bart’s ass, hesitating before guiding the soap down Bart’s crack with his index and middle finger.

Jaime felt the full body shiver and sigh from where he was palming the speedster’s left cheek. He stared for a moment, just enjoying the sight, wishing he could just slip his finger in and feel the tight heat around him but decided against it for a number of reason. He used his free hand to spread the shampoo on his dick before molding his body to Bart’s once again, letting his cock slip snuggly into the space between Bart’s ass cheeks. He could feel tremors going through Bart’s body.

“You good?” Jaime asked, voice gentle against Bart’s ear, body stilled.

“Totally, completely crash,” Bart responded breathlessly, once again curling his fingers around the hand Jaime had rested on his chest. “I didn’t think I’d be so sensitive,” he admitted, shooting Jaime a sheepish smile over his shoulder.

Jaime pressed a kiss to Bart’s shoulder and gave an experimental thrust, eliciting a small noise from Bart. It was difficult at first to get enough friction. But Bart decided to move his hips back further, bending at more of a 90 degree angle, and nearly sent Jaime reeling. He guided Jaime’s hands to each of his hips and pushed at the back of his hands until Jaime put just enough pressure to squeeze Bart’s cheeks together to make for a tighter space and more friction. He placed his hands flat on the tiled wall and arched his back enticingly, grinding his hips back in a small circle until Jaime finally gave a small thrust.

The first few thrusts were awkward, with every couple of thrusts causing Jaime’s soap covered erection to slip free before he was finally able to find the level of closeness and amount of pressure at which he should squeeze Bart around him. 

Truthfully, it wasn’t great in terms of the amount of friction, the soap was making it difficult, and his wrists were beginning to ache. But there was something about lewdness of it all, the line of Bart’s pale back, the sound the soap made with each of his thrusts, and the image of his soapy cock head slipping in and out of the tight clench of his cheeks that sent his blood singing. It barely took much at all before he was coming on the dip of Bart’s lower back with a grunt of pleasure.

Jaime pulled away a bit, unable to resist running his hand over one of the soapy cheeks and giving it one last squeezes. Bart let out a breathy moan, feeling sensitive and raw all over, as if every touch was zipping over his skin like electricity. Jaime gently turned Bart around, kissing him deeply and passionately. 

Bart hummed happily into the kiss, running his fingers up Jaime’s hips and chest before scraping his nails over a nipple gently, causing the Blue Beetle to yelp in surprise. Bart grinned brightly at the reaction. Jaime glared for a moment and dropped to his knees without warning causing Bart’s grin to drop into open mouthed shock, intensifying the flush on his cheeks. “Oh.”

Jaime ran a gently hand over Bart’s pale upper thigh gently, scraping his finger over the dark hair there, “I wanna return the favor, mi cielo.”

“Uh, you d-don’t have to,” Bart assured quickly.

“I want to,” Jaime replied honest and determined, “but I don’t exactly have super speed on my side and I’ve never done this before… I doubt it’ll be as world changing.”

“World changing?” Bart asked smugly.

“Don’t get a big head,” Jaime scolded. “I really shouldn’t talk when I have afterglow brain,” he mumbled to himself, running his index finger over Bart’s cock slowly, watching with interest as it was jostled by the touch but stayed rigid against Bart’s abdomen. Jaime glanced up at Bart when he heard the sharp inhale of breathe for his decision.

He smirked, replicating the move used on him by glancing up from under his lashes before dragging the flat of his tongue from base to tip, grinning when Bart let out a shuddering moan, eyes fluttering but green stayed locked on brown.

“Not fair,” Bart groaned, gripping the bar soap shelf on the wall of the shower.

“You started it,” Jaime replied in a husky voice, only causing Bart to give another frustrated groan. Jaime gently rolled his tongue over the head of Bart’s cock, surprised to find only the taste of water and heat on his tongue. Jaime moaned in surprise and slowly pressed his first ever dick into his mouth, steadying himself on Bart’s thigh, enjoying the tremors in Bart’s thick muscles. He bobbed his head experimentally, reminding himself to be careful of his teeth. He tampered down the urge to smile when Bart gripped Jaime’s dark locks tightly with his free hand, hips giving little aborted thrusts, clearly struggling to restrain himself from thrusting into Jaime’s mouth.

Jaime tested his limits, seeing how far he could take Bart in without gagging, allowing the hot water of the pulsing shower on his back to help him relax his throat. He felt the tip hitting the back of his throat and the urge to gag rose but the extraordinary control he gained from keeping the Scarab in check all this time allowed him to work through it, breathing through his nose as he pressed ever forward, until he felt Bart’s reddish pubic hair tickling his nose.

“Holy fuck,” Bart groaned, eyes glazed and half lidded, but locked on the stretch of Jaime’s mouth around his dick. Jaime pulled back slowly, panting heavily. He wiped at the droll on his chin before diving back in with more confidence, deep throating Bart without hesitation, bobbing his head back and forth. Bart finally let his head thunk back against the shower wall, whispering what Jaime can only imagine is filthy things and encouragement at super speed, which was beginning to sound like high pitched gibberish.

Jaime pulled back with a pop to laugh softly at the speedster and allow himself a moment to breathe freely. He wiped at his chin again, meeting Bart’s eyes and grinning.

“Too fast?” Bart asked, looking only slightly out of breath which was an accomplishment in itself.

“The talking? Si,” Jaime clarified and reached up to grip Bart’s hips firmly, “But this on the other hand-.” He slipped the tip of Bart’s cock into his mouth once again before pulling Bart’s hips back and forth, wordlessly showing Bart what he was suggesting.

Bart’s mouth dropped open, gripping Jaime’s hair just a little tighter, “Really?” Bart asked, sounding even more breathless. Jaime felt another surge of pride at the way the air seemed to leave Bart’s body. He glanced up at Bart through his lashes once again before pulling off and nodding without hesitation.

“I’ll smack your leg if it’s too much,” Jaime reassured, stroking his hand over Bart’s right thigh gently, “and uh, no super speed.” Bart shook his head to clear his head a bit before nodding, expression serious. “Habiendo dicho eso,” Jaime added, leaning in until his lips brushed against Bart’s tip, “I won’t break.”

Bart’s eyes glazed over once again, but a spark of determination in his eyes, giving another nod. He kept his right gripped in Jaime’s hair and ran his left over Jaime’s jaw, running his thumb over the older man’s lower lip. Jaime opened his mouth willingly, waiting patiently while Bart slipped the tip back into his mouth and gave a small thrust. Jaime curled his lips over his teeth and gripped Bart’s hips in anticipation, ignoring the aches in his knees.

Bart pressed his hips forward fully, impressed by Jaime’s lack of gagging, shivering pleasantly when his tip hit the back of the Hispanic man’s throat. Jaime made a small noise that vibrated up Bart’s cock when he gave another thrust. Bart ran his fingers through Jaime’s hair, thrusting with a little more consistency. Jaime gave a small moan, purposely trying to show Bart it was okay. Bart hissed between his teeth, hips stuttering from the pleasure.

Jaime gently massaged his thumbs over Bart’s hip bones, feeling sparks of arousal slide down his spine, and his soft cock give a valiant twitch. Bart began thrusting in short deep thrusts, staring down at Jaime with an awestruck look in his eyes. 

Bart changed tempo, pulling out until only the tip was inside before thrusting back in with one quick move. Jaime rolled his tongues with each thrust, causing Bart’s eyes to momentarily roll from pleasure.

“How are you even real,” Bart whispered, voice shaking, feeling himself growing close. Jaime opened his eyes and glanced up, giving another roll of his tongue. Bart let out a surprised yelp, his orgasm sneaking up on him as he gave one more thrust, coming directly down Jaime’s throat. Jaime dug his fingers painfully into Bart’s hips, making a noise of surprise. He quickly pulled back, coughing off to the side.

“Shit,” Bart cursed, “I’m so sorry.” He reached down, swiping Jaime’s lip gently. “You pulled a sneak attack on me,” Bart grumbled, helping Jaime to his feet. Jaime hissed in pain, his joints strained and his knees bruised. Bart leaned in without hesitation and kissed Jaime on his bruised lips.

“All I did was look at you,” he replied, feigning innocence.

Bart gave him a disbelieving look. Jaime grinned, “So, world changing?” he asked smugly, licking his lips.

“Definitely,” Bart replied without hesitation. Jaime felt a surge of pride and turned his back on Bart.

“Let’s finish before my water bills goes up anymore,” he said, quickly giving himself one more rinse before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a fluffy bright pink towel around his waist and ran a smaller dark pink towel over his head, walking towards his room.

Bart turned the shower off and wrapped a green towel around his own waist and went to follow but stopped when something caught his attention in the steamed up bathroom mirror. He walked over to it and wiped the moisture away until he could see himself. He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side to get a good look at his shoulder.

His eyes widened at the sight of the hickeys in the shape of a smiley face staring back at him.

He slowly grinned at the sight and rubbed his hand over it gently.

“Totally world changing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment, a kudos, and/or a rec! :D
> 
> Spanish Translation*
> 
> Dios Mio, tu asustado la mierda fuera de me- Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me
> 
> Mantener los ojos cerrados - Keep your eyes shut
> 
> Cerrados - Closed
> 
> Si, su cara es perfecto y me vuelven loco - Yes, your face is perfect and it drives me crazy
> 
> Te amo y quiero besar tu cara constantemente, que hace las cosas muy difíciles - I love you and I constantly want to kiss your face, which makes things very difficult.
> 
> Me asusta mucho y no puedo detenerlo. Nunca pensé que podría sentir de esta manera y tengo miedo - I'm so scared and I can't stop. I never thought I could feel this way and I'm afraid. 
> 
> Habiendo dicho eso - Having said that


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finally put his fork down, deciding to just come out with it, “You have something planned,” he accused.
> 
> Bart gave him a deer in the headlights look, “Noooo,” he lied, lifting his cup up nonchalantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me, I don't know why this was the chapter that I was most embarrassed about writing.

“So, you can just translate any language, right?” Bart asked the next morning in just a pair of boxers, sipping a glass of water, sitting across from Jaime at the kitchen table.

“Yeah,” Jaime confirmed, taking another bite of the eggs and toast Bart had made for him earlier in the morning. Jaime had woken up, surprised to find Bart awake having already eaten with breakfast ready for Jaime. He’d been suspicious at the speedster’s strange behavior but accepted the breakfast without complaint.

“Then why did you take that French class?” Bart asked curiously.

“Because it was required and just because the scarab translates everything doesn’t mean I don’t wanna learn the language on my own,” Jaime explained flippantly. Jaime finally put his fork down, deciding to just come out with it, “You have something planned,” he accused.

Bart gave him a deer in the headlights look, “Noooo,” he lied, lifting his cup up nonchalantly.

“The Kid Flash is lying,” Khaji Da declared the obvious. 

“You woke up early, ate breakfast, I can smell the tooth paste on your teeth,” Jaime listed, “and I can see the bottle of lube taped under the table.”

Bart choked on his water, coughing loudly. Jaime whacked Bart’s back a couple time, then rubbed between his shoulder blades gently when Bart began to calm down.

“What did you have in mind, mi cielo?” Jaime asked in a soft tone.

“I uh,” Bart mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “I’ve always fantasized about waking up with someone, making them breakfast, and… maybe bending them over the table.” Bart flushed in embarrassment, feeling only marginally calmer because Jaime wasn’t much better. “It’s fine if you don’t want to but… I thought I’d pre-prepare if you ended up being interested,” Bart explained, shrugging sheepishly.

Jaime took a sip of his own water, “So what did you have in mind?” Jaime repeated.

“Well… some butt touching might have been on my mind-” “Of course.” “And maybe…,” Bart trailed off and Jaime frowned in confusion. Bart looked away and bit his lip, tapping the corner of his mouth. Jaime continued to frown.

“I believe the Kid Flash would like to put his-,” Khaji Da began to explain when Jaime cut the scarab off with a loud “OH!” of realization.

Jaime flushed bright red. Bart dropped his forehead to the table with a thunk, groaning loudly in mortification.

“Yes,” Jaime blurted out. Bart’s head whipped up, eyes wide. “I would… I’d be interested in that,” Jaime explained quickly, eyes glued to the table.

Bart’s gaze grew heated, grin slowly spreading across his face. In a blur of movement, Bart had stood and pulled Jaime out of his chair, pressing him back against the kitchen table. Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, showing his enthusiasm.

“So I guess I won’t be finishing my breakfast,” Jaime mumbled against Bart’s lips.

“Do you want to stop?”

Jaime didn’t respond, instead choosing to move the plate and glasses to the other side of the table, and pulled Bart into a passionate kiss.

Bart moaned, pressing in close, running his hand slowly up and down Jaime’s thigh. He dragged his lips over, kissing over Jaime’s jaw and down over his neck. Jaime hissed through his teeth when Bart bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking a hickey into the spot. Jaime grinded his hips forward, moaning at the friction of Bart’s knee between his legs. Bart grinned against the older man’s throat when he felt Jaime’s cock growing hard against his thigh.

He placed one more sweet kiss on Jaime’s lips, before turning Jaime around without resistance. Jaime placed his hands flat on the table and bent over it without hesitation. Bart swallowed thickly at the sight, running his hand down the smooth dark skin of Jaime’s back. He leaned in and dragged his lips over Jaime’s shoulder blades kissing and nipping gently at the expanse of skin. He stared at the scarab for a moment before slowly pressing a kiss to the warm metal.

Jaime jumped suddenly, looking over his shoulder in surprise, cheeks beet red.

“No good?” Bart asked.

“Uh, I’ve just… never heard it make that noise before,” Jaime replied, then looked down at the table, “It was weird… I could kind of felt it all over at once.” Bart hummed in interest, licking a long strip over the back of the scarab, causing a full body shiver to race through Jaime.

“I think I’ll be storing that information away for later,” Bart declared before dropping to his knees, pulling Jaime’s boxers down as he went. He ran his hands up the back of Jaime’s upper thighs, massaging the muscle gently. He licked his lips in anticipation when Jaime spread his legs a bit wider without instruction. Bart leaned in to press against Jaime’s left butt cheek, subtly putting pressure on his thumps, pulling his cheeks apart slightly.

Jaime curled his toes in anticipation, biting his lip anxiously. Bart could feel the nervous tension in Jaime’s muscles and the careful way he was holding himself. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jaime’s butt cheek before resting his own cheek against it.

Jaime dropped his head between his shoulders with an exasperated sigh, “Please tell me you’re not rubbing your face against my butt right now, mi idiota.”

“But it’s just so perfect,” Bart mock sniffled, exaggeratedly rubbing his cheek against Jaime’s ass. “It deserves proper respect!” Bart cried.

“Mátame ahora,” Jaime groaned in embarrassment, dropping down to his elbows to hide his heated face in them, only allowing Bart a much much better view.

Bart smirked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jaime’s hole without warning. Jaime yelped in surprise at the unexpected sensation.

“Warning next time!” Jaime barked over his shoulder.

“Sorry sorry,” Bart quickly apologized, grinning “I just couldn’t resist.” Bart squeezed Jaime’s hip gently, “I’m going to start again now,” Bart clarified. Jaime simply gave a quiet nod, putting his chin on his arms resting on the table. Bart gripped each cheek and spread them, allowing himself better access. He shivered, pressing his thumb against the entrance of the tight heat he’d been three fingers deep in only last night.

Jaime released a quiet breath when Bart put a small amount of pressure, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the unyielding hole in small circles. He swallowed down his nerves, moving his thumb aside before leaning in and swiping his tongue over the tight muscle, moving cautiously. Jaime was mostly quiet but he was letting out the occasional small sigh and breathy moan.

Bart moaned, holding Jaime open with both hands to allow for the best angle, before pressing the tip of his tongue with a bit more force. They both made a noise of surprise when the clenching muscles opened up for Bart’s wandering tongue. Jaime dug his fingers into his own arms, back arching slightly with a moan.

Bart moved slowly, adjusting to the new sensation. He continued pressing forward, until he couldn’t reach any further, not that he needed to. Jaime was a quivering mess already. Jaime sat up once again, one hand flat on the table while the other reached back to grip Bart’s hair. Bart moaned at the familiar discomfort of his hair being pulled. He struggled to move his tongue in the tight space and instead began fucking his tongue into him gently. Jaime dropped his head back, gasping and moaning and cursing in Spanish under his breathe.

Once a little more confident in what he was doing, Bart reached around with one of his hands, and made a small noise of surprised when he found Jaime practically dripping pre-come. Bart pressed his thumb against Jaime’s hole once again, groaning at the sight of it easily slipping into the spit slick space. Bart gently fucked thumb into Jaime, licking around it as he went before pressing his tongue back in, alongside his thumb.

Jaime dug his fingers almost painfully into Bart’s scalp, letting out a high whine that he was sure to be embarrassed about later. Bart moaned, squeezing Jaime’s butt cheek hard enough to leave a bruise, slipping his thumb out, and pulling away. Jaime let out a disappointed huff, glaring over his shoulder, panting heavily. Bart reached for the lube taped under the table, moving at normal speed, just so he could watch the impatient way Jaime squirmed. He ripped it off and poured a very small amount his middle finger before dropping the bottle beside him.

“Bart,” Jaime begged, pressing his hips back. Bart groaned, and pressed his lubed up middle finger in, watching it disappear up to the knuckle. Jaime moaned, once again tugging at Bart’s hair roughly. Bart moved forward, spurred on by Jaime’s tugging and gave into the urge to press his tongue in beside his middle finger. 

Jaime bucked his hips with too loud moan and felt the underside of his cock slide against the textured surface of the plastic table and that was all it took. He grunted in pleasure, holding Bart’s head in place while wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

Bart moaned, enjoying the feel of Jaime’s muscles contracting around his tongue and finger. He kept his head still but continued finger fucking Jaime slowly through his orgasm.

Jaime finally slumped over the kitchen table, panting heavily. “Joder,” he whispered, voice sounding raw and fucked out. His legs were shaking, struggling to keep his whole weight off the kitchen table. Bart released Jaime and placed an affectionate kiss to Jaime’s hip then gave Jaime’s ass a firm slap that caused the older man to yelp in surprise and oversensitivity.

Bart laughed, pulled Jaime’s boxers back up, and stood. The glare Jaime was shooting him only making him grin wider. He resisted the urge to kiss Jaime, disappearing in a blur of color and reappearing a second later, smelling of mint and mouth wash. He finally allowed himself to lean in and placed a kiss to Jaime’s sweaty forehead.

“You’re bleaching this table, hermano,” Jaime said sternly, or at least as sternly as he could sweaty, panting, and bent bare assed over a table. Bart smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bart agreed, pulling Jaime up gently. “But it was good, right?” Bart asked smugly, eyes sparkling. Jaime rolled his eyes, his silence all the confirmation he needs.

“Come on,” Jaime grumbled, “I have some errands to run.”

Bart whooped loudly and blurred into the room to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I never ended up writing more, so, sorry! Who knows maybe I'll make another, but as of right now this is the end :p hope you liked it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please please leave a comment, a kudos, and/or a rec! :D
> 
> Spanish Translation*
> 
> Mi idiota - My idiot
> 
> Mátame ahora - Kill me now
> 
> Joder- Fuck


End file.
